Forgotten
by emi-face yo
Summary: Sora's leaving again, will Kairi be able to stop him? Or will he forget all about her?


Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

XXX Forgotten XXX

"Don't forget me, Sora." she said, fighting in vain to stop the tears that threatened her eyes. He smiled sadly, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Never..." and with that, he vanished. She turned and faced the ocean, gazing into the distance. She sank to her knees and began to cry.

A few minutes passed, and she felt strong enough to stand. The waves lapped at her feet, beckoning her to join them. Sighing, she forced herself to move and before she knew it, she was standing on the edge of the dock. She gave the island one last heart broken smile and dived in. She felt herself hit the water and sink, almost like slow motion.

XXX

"Sora, don't. You can't leave again." Riku whispered fiercely. Kairi stood just outside the doorway, out of their sight, watching their every move. Sora lifted his haunting blue eyes to glare at Riku.

"What if I want to?" he asked, his voice hollow and empty. Riku gasped involuntarily and took a step back.

"Why?! I won't come looking for you when you get yourself into trouble." he said harshly.

"I figured you'd say that." Sora said, with a faint smile.

"Don't leave. What about Kairi and Selphie, Tidus and Wakka? What about your parents?" Riku asked.

"Look, that's not my fault! It's not like I can stop you guys from missing me." Sora protested.

"You could stay here!" Riku yelled.

"No I couldn't!" Sora yelled back. Kairi flinched, and brought her fist up to her heart, accidentally letting her fingers brush across the small silver key Sora had given her.

"You have to!" Riku yelled, taking a step forward.

"No I don't!" Sora yelled back, stepping forward too. They were an inch apart from each other, Riku looking down at Sora, and Sora glaring up at Riku. Both were breathing heavily and shaking with rage.

"Fine... Go." Riku said, backing away only a few steps. Sora's glare lightened, but he didn't stop. He stormed out of the room, running into Kairi. She gasped and jumped back.

"You... were listening?" he asked in shock. She nodded and stared at him like she were seeing him for the first time.

"You're leaving?" she asked. He nodded, letting his gaze fall to the floor. She sighed and stepped out of his way. His head jerked up, in obvious shock. His amazement faded as his eyes reached the expression on her face. She had her eyes glued to the floor, her head tilted away from him just slightly and angled downward, a pained expression, with a slight frown marring her features, and her bright blue eyes sparkling with unfallen tears. He closed his eyes and etched it into his memory, he wanted to remember all the pain he caused her. Then, when he was finished, he ducked and ran, refusing to stop until he was on the beach again.

The soft summer breeze ruffled his hair as he gazed, mesmerized, into the vast blue ocean. The waves crashed into each other, sending mist and crystal clear water flying everywhere. He smiled an empty smile while the memories assaulted his mind. He let out a laugh as Kairi stepped onto the beach. She took a deep breath and started walking toward him, stopping slightly behind him. His laughter ceased suddenly, as he spun around, his eyes automatically locking with hers.

A stronger gust of wind sent her hair flying, forcing her to tuck it behind her ear, in the process, sending Sora back into the farthest corners of his mind, remembering even more. Her gentle grip on his hand brought him back to the present. She'd forced him to turn back around by grabbing his hand and pulling it. She stood in front of him, her back to the bright orange ocean, the setting sun giving her a luminescent glow. The sky itself seemed to be on fire.

"Kairi..." he choked out, trying desperately to avoid being consumed by the beauty of it all.

"Don't forget me, Sora." she said, fighting in vain to stop the tears that threatened her eyes. He smiled sadly, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Never..." and with that, he vanished. She turned and faced the ocean, gazing into the distance. She sank to her knees and began to cry.

A few minutes passed, and she felt strong enough to stand. The waves lapped at her feet, beckoning her to join them. Sighing, she forced herself to move and before she knew it, she was standing on the edge of the dock. She gave the island one last heart broken smile and dived in. She felt herself hit the water and sink, almost like slow motion, never to be seen again...


End file.
